


first date

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles thinks he ruined things... (spoiler: he didn't)sterek drabble - 12/19 - words of the day: needle, tree, topple





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

After _months_ of flirting, Stiles is out with _Derek Hale_. The date’s perfect, and Stiles is beside himself when he’s invited upstairs. Derek can’t keep his hands off Stiles, pushing him against the door, grinding just right.

But then Stiles had to _ruin_ it. When the man pushes away for a breath, Stiles launches himself at Derek, sending them into Derek’s Christmas tree, toppling it over. With pine needles prickling his back all he can think is how he just ruined his chances.

Except, Derek’s laughing. Hands are still roaming his body. “Hey, Stiles… let’s take this to the bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
